


Zerah Takes the White

by jenosaurx



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Aes Sedai (Wheel of Time), Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenosaurx/pseuds/jenosaurx
Summary: Zerah was there for the false Dragons and she was there for the real Dragon reborn. She was there through the different Amyrlin Seats but now, now was the age of change. The current Amyrlin was Suanna el'Sunar and Zerah had been raised to the First Reasoner.This is the story of Zerah Dacan. The First Reasoner of the new age.





	Zerah Takes the White

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am Zerah from the Weaves of the Wheel community on Instagram and I thought it would be wonderful to be able to open up this path for the community as well. You can find us @weavesofthewheel on Insta and all you need to do is DM to join!
> 
> Without further ado let's jump into Zerah Dacan's story!

Zerah Dacan was gathered amongst her fellow sisters. It was the second time that they acknowledged her as a full sister, the first being when she raised to shawl. It was rather intimidating to be standing in a room where all 78 sisters had their attention on her.

This time Zerah's heart was beating just as fast as it had when she raised to shawl the only difference was it was now in excitement rather than anticipation. She was going to be raised to first reasoner! She still couldn't believe that after everything, Ferane Neheran chose her to be the first reasoner. "Zerah Dacan do you promise to uphold the white ajah and protect your sisters in times of need?" "I promise that no harm will come to the ajah or my sisters. I will protect them with my life," Zerah made the promise thanking Sister Ferane for giving her the history books to study and memorize. "Do you promise to guard and keep safe the secrets of the White Ajah," Ferane said whilst staring intensely at Zerah. Those who knew her well would be able to see the motherly love behind her gaze. "I promise that the secrets of the White Ajah will be well kept and only shared when the wheel weaves it so." With this Zerah was given the first reasoner's pendent tassel indicating that she was now the head. All the sisters bowed and the ceremony was over.  
Zerah was now the first reasoner. This fact still bewildered Zerah. It was crazy that only a few years ago she did everything in her power to give the First Reasoner a headache. Zerah sincerely hoped that no one would follow her footsteps but that thought was soon dismissed in her excitement to finally check out the forbidden part of the White Tower's library.

#weavesofthewheel #whiteajah


End file.
